Kagome's cousin Yusuke
by Ayame X23
Summary: I can't think of a summary right now, but this is a
1. Cousins

Ayame: I had the most weirdest dream ever it was about you guys

Kagome:Really? what was it about?

Ayame: Okay, here's what happened Kurama & Kagome were making out under a cherry blossom tree......

Kurama & Kagome:_blushes_

Yusuke: So whats so strang about that? this website has lots of Kurama and Kagome fan fics

Kagome & Kurama: _blushes _

Ayame: I wasn't finish!! as I was saying Kurama and Kag were making out and then it showed Inuyasha

getting really angry and it loked like he was about to attack Kurama when all of a sudden these letters apeared

out of nowhere and it read ' **To be continue **' then there was and ending theme song and credits

with the yu yu gang & inu gang in it and then there was a preview like the ones on tv and when

it was over there were these comurshals you know like the one on tv then I heard an alarm

and woke up.

Kagome: wow.......that is weird oo

Ayame: but the really weird part is that I don't have an alarm clock in my room or house.....

Ayame: anyways this fic takes place 2 days after the Dark Tournament and the here are the age's:

Yusuke:14

Keiko:14

Kuwabara:14

Kurama:15 300 in demon form

Hiei:**unown**

Kagome:15

Inuyasha:17 not including the 50 years being pinned to the tree

Sango:16

Miroku:17

Shippo:8

Disclaimer: I own nothing exept for the mini inuyasha/yu yu hakusho shrine i built in my room gose over to the mini shrine and starts bowing.

**CHAPTER 1: COUSINS**

"_Sigh_" ' This is going to be some visit thought Kagome as she entered the train that would bring her to her cousin's hometown.  
  
When she took a seat she remembered how she had to fight her way just to get here.

Flashback

"Hey! Inuyasha I'm going to my era, I'll be back in a 3 weeks!" Kagome said

"Oh no you don't wench, we have jewel shards to find!!!" the hanyou known as Inuyasha yelled

"Sit! I'm going to go to my cousin's house for the 3 weeks, so don't even try and find me,because if you do I'll say

the ' word ' until you reach America!!" she warned (you know the whole digging to China thing right? Well  
since Japan is so close to China, why not America instead? lol)" What's America? And we still need to find the jewel shards before Naraku, since you broke it in the  
first place!" He yelled

"We'll look for the jewel shards when i get back" she said

" No your not-- " he was interupted by a **very **loud 'Sit'.

And with that kagome jumped into the well and was srounded by the familiar blue light.

flashback end

She then let out another tired sigh and thought ' I bet he dosen't even remember what I look like, with his

memory I wouldn't be suprised ' and with that she let out another sigh.

In Spirt World

"Okay, pacifier breath this better be important!!" all but yelled Yusuke

" Yusuke this is very important,it's about the Shikon no Tama" pacifier breath, I mean Koenma said in a serious

tone " I thought that the Shikon no Tama was destroyed 500 years ago by the miko Kikyo'' Kurama said

bewilded " what's the shikon no tama?"

Kuwabara asked "Its a jewel that can increace the spirit power of any demon or

human,and heres a thought, a single shard of the jewel has enough power to destroy the bairrier

between human world and demon world ." Koenma said

"What!! are you serious?'' Kuwabara said " quite, thats why your next mission

is to retrive the jewel, before it gets into the wrong hands.Koenma said in a worried tone (a.n. he dosent know the

jewel is shattered) " Oh, hey Botan can you make a portal to the train station for me?" Yusuke said remembering

somthing "What for Yusuke?" Botan asked " I need to pick up my cousin" he replied

" What! I didn't know you had a cousin, is he strong?" the oh so intellagent baka said aka Kuwabara

" _She_ isn't that strong she's really kind, but get her pissed off and then all hell will brake lose!!"

Yusuke yell the last part

"Hey, Urameshi I wanna go to, I wanna see this cousin of yours'' the baka said/whined

"Yes and I will be accompaning you as well, I am quite curious about your cousin as well Yusuke " Kurama said

" Fine, fine hey Hiei you wanna go to? Yusuke said

"Hn.'' Hiei said then disapeared to how knows where

'' I'll take that as a no"

**TRAIN STATION**

Kurama's POV

We've been waiting for Yusuke's cousin in the train station for nearly 30 minutes now, I wonder

whats taking her so long.

"Hey, Urameshi what's your cousin name?'' I heard Kuwabara asked

"That's right, you never did tell us her name.'' I also asked

" Her name? Well lets see.............her name was........um.......I kinda forgot her name." he replied

as both of them did an anime face fall

"My name is Kagome,Yusuke, I knew you were going to forget it" came a voice from behind us

as we turned around to see who it came from. What I saw suprised me to no end, here was the most

beautifulest girl I had ever laid eyes on, she had the most caring,innocent and pure chocolate brown

eye I have ever seen, her hair was midnight black with a tint of blue that reached up to her mid back in

waves.She looked to be about my age and she had the most heart warming smile............................

I think I'm in love.

**END OF CHAPTER**

So tell me what'cha think is it good,bad what? And Please **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter two

Ayame: I'm back ! And there's something I need to tell you, you see I forgot to mention it

in the last chapter it's that-

Inuyasha: your dieing?

Ayame: No.

Inuyasha: Your rewiting the story because I don't get Kagome?

Ayame: **HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!**

Inuyasha: Then what?!?!

Ayame: Kagome's gonna have a **PET DRAGON **in my fic!

Everyone: Huh?

Ayame: yeah, I kinda forgot to mention that in the last chap. it's name is Saitoru and he's

about a couple of inches taller than Kirara and it can transform into a bigger dragon about 20 ft bigger and

you'll learn what he he looks like in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own none of the character exept Saitoru, he's mine!

**CHAPTER 2:**

"Oh, hey Kagome long time no see." Yusuke said a little nervous

" Yeah, it"s been a while and are these your friends?"Kagome asked "Oh yeah, the big idiot over their

is Kuwabara and the red head over their is Kurama." Yusuke said pointing to both of them

"It's nice to meet you." Kagome said while bowing politly

"Hey''

"Hello."

" Wow, are you sure she's your cousin? She's not what I expect she'd be like."Botan said poping out

of nowhere behind Yusuke.

" Yeah I know, she's actually polite and looks pretty nice too." Kuwabara said

"Yeah, well that's because you haven't seen her when she's pissed" Yusuke said

**Flashback**

" YUSUKE!!! GET! BACK!! HE!!! RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!! " a 10 year old soaking wet Kagome sceamed at

her 9 year old cousin, Yusuke, who through a bucket of cold water on her when she fell asleep

on the couch.

Yusuke on the other hand was running for dear life, which was suprisingly not enough, since

Kagome caught up and tackled him to the ground and pulled out a strong looking peice of rope

and tied his hands and legs together to prevent him from escaping. ( a.n can any of you picture that because I can)" Yusuke," Kagome said deadly calm, taking a really big breath...... ( a.n anyone want to try and guess what  
Kag is going to do next?)

**Flashback end**

" She yelled at me so loud I thought I was gonna go death, then she hit me on the head really hard with an

enciclopediea when we got home" Yusuke said with a suprisingly calm tone as the others stood in disbelief

" Well you deserved it, Yusuke" Kagome said looking at the group "By the way, who are you?" Kagome added

looking at the strange blue haired woman.

"Oh, yes where are my manners, my name is Botan I'm Yusuke's assistant" Botan said chreefully

"Assistant? For what exactly?" Kagome asked

"Oh, yes but first I need talk to Yusuke alone for a momment." Botan said unanswering Kagome's question

and lefted with Yusuke to talk

######## **With Yusuke and Botan** ########

"Okay Botan what is it now" Yusuke asked "Koenma told me he has something that can help find

the jewel faster" Botan replied "Really? What is it?" he asked again " I'm not sure, but it sounds

pretty important" she said

'' Fine I'll be there in a sec'' he said walking back to the others

########### ** With Yusuke and the others########**

" Hey, Kagome something came up so I need to leave." Yusuke said '' Okay" was what Kagome said.

Yusuke thought for a momment and asked " Hey, Kurama can youdo me a favor bring Kagome back

to my apartment?"

" Sure." was the simple answer Kurama gave

"Hey! what about me Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked "Your come' in with me idiot" Yusuke said ' Like I

was going to let Kuwabara be alone with my cousin, he might ask her to be his girlfriend or even worst

he might get her pissed off and try to kill him' was the last thing Yusuke thought before he left Kagome

with Kurama.

"So, shall we be going. Kurama said braking the silence between the two while Kagome just nodded

as they walked to the exit of the train staition. While the two teenagers walked down the street to

Yusuke's house

" Um....Kurama, " Kagome stated getting the boy next to her attention even though he was the one

day deaming about her at the time. "Yes, Kagome?" he asked looking at her straight in the eyes

" well I was wondering how you became friends with Yusuke, you seem really nice and polite too

and Yusuke, he's.........well....um....." she trailed off. " It's a long story" he replied giving her a

heart warming smile.

Kagome's POV

' Wow, he sure is handsom when he smiles-oh, who am I kidding? He drop dead gorgeous, not to mention

nice and polite unlike Inuyasha, wait! Where did that come from? Oh, well it is true though. He also has

beautiful red hair and emerald green eyes.

" What the-" I heard Kurama say " Is something wrong?" I asked a bit worried "No, I just thought I saw

something move around in your backpack, it must of been my imagination" he said

I mentally gasped, I totally for got about Saitoru!

**Flashback **

As Kagome was packing all of her clothes into a bag, a little green dragon with blue eyes and bat like wings

and two grey little horns on top of it's head apeared and landed next to the bag Can I come too, Kagome?

the dragon said telepathicly " Sorry, Saitoru you can't come with me this time, you might cause a riot people

here aren't use to seeing dragons" Kagome said but then saw Saitoru's big puppy dog eyes and gave into the

cuteness ( a.n cuteness is evil!! ) "Okay, you win you can come, on one condition you have to act like a

stuff animal so nobody get's suspicious, okay" She said as it merely nodded it's head.

**End of flashback**

" Where here!" I heard Kurama say when we arived at an apartment building " Thank you, Kurama." I said

and was about to go in when I realized something "Um, Kurama when do you think Yusuke will be back?"

" I'm not sure, why do you ask?" he said " Because I don't have a key and I doubt Yusuke's mom is home."

I said a bit ebmarrassed that I forgot.

''Well, how about we go to the park for a while until Yusuke gets back" he suggested " Sure, that sounds great."

I said not paying any attention to where I was walking and tripped on my own feet, as I closed my eyes ready

for the impact of the cold hard cemement, but it never came I opened my eyes to see that

I was hovering a couple of inches above the ground with Kurama's strong arms wraped securely around my waist.

I blushed crimson red at the fact of how tight he was holding me and the fact that he didn't let go yet.

"Uh, Kurama?" I said bringing him out of his thoughts and he then blushed a little and let me get my footing back

before letting me go, as we walked to the park I sorta kept on sneeking glances at him, but who can blame me

he is gorgeous afther all.

**In Spirit world**

"Okay, what is it this time, toddler?" Yusuke said to the infant size ruler "Yusuke this is very important"

Koenma said "Well if it's _so_ important why didn't you tell us the first time?" Yusuke said " Because I

didn't know until a couple of minutes ago, anyways is that we have made a divice that can detect

the Shikon jewel, (a.n ok it's going to look and be like the dragon raidar from DBZ, ok people) it's called

the Shikon raidar" Koenma said handing it to Yusuke.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Shikon Raidar

Ayame: I'm back!

Inuyasha: so? who cares?

Ayame: hmpt, just for that I'm killing you off!

Inuyasha: You wouldn't dare!!

Ayame: Try me, DOG BOY!!!!!!

Inuyasha:What was that wench!?!

Ayame: You heard me!

Miroku: Would both of you stop arguing!!

Inuyasha/Ayame:SHUT UP MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Door: _ knock, knock,knok

Ayame: Who is it? doors open, and a rice ball wearing Kagome's school uniform came out

Rice ball: _singing_ Sailor suit, Sailor Suit, a rice ball idiot in a sailor suit!! (Leaves room)

_silence_

Everyone: What the hell was that?!?!?!??

Disclaimer: I own nothing including the singing rice ball, I got that from friuts basket, but I do own Saitoru!!

**CHAPTER 3:**

WhenKagome and Kurama arrived at the park, Kagome was in awe, it was willed with cherry blossom trees

and all sorts of flowers, but mainly roses, it was beautiful.

The both of them walked on the path along the trees in silence.

" So Kurama," Kagome stated not liking the silence

" Yes?" he asked " what school do you attend to?" " Meio Private Academy, you? "he said ( a.n Meio,

is the accual school kurama gose to, I found that out in the DVD's extra in "Terrible truths")

"Seigi high."she anwsered him "Seigi....... isn't that the school the 'sick girl' attends to? he asked

" I'm the 'sick girl " she said shyly " You? But you don't look sick." he stated "Um, yeah..it's kinda complicated

to explain." "I see....." he trailed off looking at Kagome dreamily.As he stared at her taking in every curve on her

body, her beautiful, innocent eyes, her rosey lips.... " Say, Kagome if your not busy or anything would you like

to- " he was cut off " KURAMA!!!!!! " someone yelled causing both of them to turn around and see who it was.

What they saw was Yusuke and Kuwabara running up to them. " Hey, what're you guys doing here? We were

looking everywhere for you. And IthoughtI told you Kurama to bring her to my place." Yusuke said " Well

Yusuke, your the only one with the keys to your house besides your mom." Kagome said camly " Oh, yeah,

anyways me, Kurama and Kuwabara have something important to do, so I'm going to be back in a few hours

or so " Yusuke said throwing his keys to Kagome, who caught them and left.

" Yusuke, I presume you have a plan to locate the jewel? Kurama said walking the opposite direction

Kagome took. " Yeah, Koenma gave us this device, called the Shikon raidar " Yusuke said taking the

raidar out of his pocket and handing it to Kurama, who opened it and it started to beep.

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

" Leave it to Koenma to make something even more annoying then he is." Yusuke said

" If I'm not mistaken, the raidar is detecting that the jewel is where Kagome is heading" Kurama said a little

worried for her safty.

Kurama's POV

' What if a demon has the jewel and it's after Kagome!? ' Kurama thought and other terrible thoughts crossed

his mind about her well being. I have to make sure she's okay.

Normal POV

In seconds Kurama started running after Kagome, soon followed by the others.In moments

Kurama was only acouple meters behind Kagome, when he was close enough he reached out and

yanked her shoulder causing her to yelp in suprise. ' Good, she's okay ' Kurama thought and sighed in

relief, then looked down at the raidar in his hand which only caused his eyes to widen. The raidar was indicating

that the jewel was right next to him, and Kagome and him were the only ones on the street at the moment which

only means is that Kagome had the jewel........................................................

**End of Chapter**

Ayame: I know it's short but plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz **REIVEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, OK! **

**Ayame**: Thanks for reivewing ( I forgot your names)


	4. Chapter four

Ayame: You know how everyone says that kags the reason why the jewel broke

everyone: uh huh

Ayame: well I **BLAME THE CAT, BUYO!!!**

everyone: HUH????

Ayame: think about it, if Buyo didn't go into the well shed, Sota wouldn't go looking for him, and if Sota wasn't

looking for the cat, Kagome wouldn't go into the well shed and get kidnapped by mistress centapeid and I

think you guys got the point already.

Disclaimer: i own nothing but Saitoru is mind so there!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 4: Truths**

By this time everyone arrived at the scene. "K-Kagome?" Kurama stuttered "Um, is something wrong?"

Kagome said with confusion writen all over her face. "Kagome, you have the Shikon no Tama, don't you?"

Kurama stated than asked. By now Kagome started to panic ' He knows I have the jewel! What am I

gonna to do? What if he tries to take it?!' All these thoughts crossed Kagome's mind, until she thought

of the only good thing to do right now and that was to lie.

" The what? I have no idea what your talking about, Kurama." Kagome said nervously. "Kurama, what the

hell do you think your doing?!" Yusuke yelled "Yusuke, Kagome has the jewel!" Kurama yelled back.

While everyone was distracted by yelling at each other, Kagome was about to make a run for it, (keyword

'about'.) until she heard somebody say "If you evrn think about running away, I will personaly slit your throut."

( guess who) And in less than a second later a sword appeared only inches away from her neck.

When all of this was going on , Saitoru was getting angrier by the second. " How dare he even have the gull to

threaten my master!!!' Saitoru thought just before he flew out of Kagome's backpack.

His wings started to grow to an enormous size and then he wrapped them around himself and started to glow a

white light. When the light faded, Saitoru's wings streched to the side revealing a gigantic green dragon with

extreamly sharp fangs ( looks like its smaller version,but less cute and much more scarier) and blue eyes that look

like they can kill.

" Holly shit!!!! What the hell is that thing?!?!?!? Kuwabara yelled

' Hn, nothing but a worthless pet dragon. This won't take to long.' Hiei thought looking at the dragon glaring at him.

Hiei was about to attack it and so was evertone else when, " DON' T ATTACK!!!!!" Kagome yelled gaining

everyones attention "Saitoru, transform back now!!!!" Kagome comanded.

Saitoru did what he was told and transformed back to his much smaller form. In his chibi form he flew and

sat on her shoulder. After saitoru was safely on her shoulder,she glared at her cousin and his friends

angerily " Can somebody tell me what's going on?!?!" Kagome yelled.

" We'll tell you, if you tell us if you have the jewel or not!!" Yusuke yelled back.

" Fine, your right I do have the jewel. Now it's your turn, what do you want with it?" Kagome asked

"Are boss wants it, to make sure it doren't get into the wrong hands. Why do you have it?"

" I'm the jewel's keeper!! " Kagome stated matter of factly.

When she was through saying that, all of a sudden, Botan appeared out of nowhere on her oar floating

in mid air. " Yusuke!! Have you found the jewel yet?!?!!?!?!?" Botan yelled/asked flying towards Yusuke

and the others, not noticing Kagome. " Yeah we did." Yusuke said alittle annoyed with all the yelling

" Uh, hey, how are you float in the air like that?" Kagome asked gainning the grim reaper's attention.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, Kagome!?!?!? Um, your really not seeing me floating inthe air, your really having a dream!"

Botan laughed nervously. "It's okay Botan, I was going to tell Kagome anyways since she's the one

who has the jewel." Yusuke asured her. " Really? You have the jewel of four souls,Kagome?" Botan asked

"Um, sort of......." Kagome trailed off .

" What do you mean sort of? " Hiei demanded then asked a bit annoyed.

"Well you see I kinda, well.........shattered it." Kagome said looking at the ground.

"** WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MEAN YOU SHATTERED IT!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!?!?!?!?!** "

everyone yelled.

" Well it all started when.......(insert entire story here)

" Wow, that's amazing. I need to inform this to lord Koenma imedietly." Botan said as she

flew off. " O.k now it's your turn to explain." Kagome said turning to face Yusuke.

"Right, it all happened when...........( insert entire story here)

After he was done explaining, Kuwabara went home saying somthing about Shizuru killing him for

being late and Hiei left to go to who knows where and Yusuke told Kagome to he was going home and

for her to hurry as he ran off. Kagome going to try and catch up to him, when she heard Kurama's voice

and imeditily stop.

" Um, Kagome there's somthing I've been meaning to ask you..." Kurama began " Yes?" Kagome said

" Would you consider-" he was cut off by Yusuke yelling for Kagome to hurry up. " Uh, never mind."

Kurama said quickly then turned around and ran in the opposite direction from Yusuke. Kagome

just stood there staring at his retreating back then shrugged and continued to walk back to the appartment  
as if nothing had happen.

Ayame: Please review and i want to thank everyone who reveiwed my story, again!!!!!


	5. Tsukimaru

Ayame: You would never guess what happened in shcool at lunch

Yusuke: What?

Ayame:You see, my friend brought this really big pic of Sesshomaru

Yusuke:So

Ayame:And then this guy came over and looked at the pic and yelled out ' EEEEEEEWWWWW!!!!!!!

Sailor Moon!!!!!! ' then we yelled at him saying it was a guy. Then we all started to laugh really hard.

Disclaimer: Saitoru mine everything else not

**Chapter 5**

(Narrator guy) After finding out the secret, that Yusuke's seemingly normal cousin, Kagome is the

keeper of the jewel offour souls and that it had been shattered to piece, the spirit detectives must

make sure the imformation dosen't get out. But if they fail, how will things play out for our

spirit detectives?(Narrating end)

While making their way back to Yusuke's apartment, he turned to face his cousin." For future

notice, don't go roaming the streets alone, it's pretty dangerous on this side of the city." he said

arriving at the apartment, as he opened the door, the place was littered with garmage and other

stuff. "And you say the streets are dangerous?" Kagome said with a sweat drop on her head.

The next day

The spirit detectives plus Kagome and minus Hiei were raoming along the streets, when none

other then the grim reaper herself appeared. " Emergency! Emergency! There are a couple

of demons spotted in the human world, who are rumored to have Shikon shards!"

Botan said in a panicy voice. Less than a momment later they were at the site, there were about

12 demons, not including Kurama. " Kagome, how many shards are there?"Yusuke asked looking

at the pathetic excuse for demons in front of them " They all have one shard in their forehead."

Kagome stated.

" Master Naraku has summond us to retrive your piece of the jewel, give it to us peacefully and

we will asure you a quick and painless death." one of them said stepping up " We'll just see about

that." Yusuke said positioning himself to fire his trademark spirit gun.

Kagome POV

' Oh this is just great, I'm useless without my bow & arrows.' I thought as I watched the fight

' Not to mention I told Saitoru to stay behind.' I added as I saw Kurama pull out a red rose

and turned it into a thorn covered whip ' Hhhmmm, dare I say it...........**flower power**?!?! ' I was

dragged out of my thoughts when somebody grabbed me from behind.

" Human wench, give me your shard now!!!!!! " he screamed.

I was sick and tired of everyone calling me a wench or any other name they can think of, in that

instance something happened, my hands started to feel warm and glowed a light blue and

before I knew it, I had a blue spirit bow in my left hand and a blue spirit arrow in my right.

The demon who grabbed me took a steped back in suprise, so I took the chance to

shoot him with my new arrow, as soon as it made contact, it killed the demon immeditly.

The jewel shards fell to the ground so I picked it up, I notice that there was only one demon left

standing, not counting Kurama though.

normal POV

" You may have been able to kill the others but I won't be easily beaten by you mere humans, I'm too

powerful!! " the demon said then started laughing. " My aren' t we the cocky one. " a calm voice said.

Everyone turned their heads to see who the voice belonged to, to their suprise, the voice belonged

to... ( should I end it here? Hmmmm, nah!)

A boy about the age of 17. He was about 5"7 tall and has yellow eyes and had short bronze colored

hair, he was wearing black leather pants and a white T-shirt with a brown jacket over it. " Who

the hell are you!?! " Yusuke yelled " My name is Tsukimaru. Here! " he added the last part as

he thowed a shikon shard at Kagome, who easily caught it. They all notice that the guy's hand

was covered in blood, then they turned their head to the remaining demon, only to find it dead in

a pool of it's own blood.

' When did he kill him?!?!' was the thought that ran through everyone's mind. " Ahem. By the way,

this dose not mean we are allies,the next time we meet it will be in battle." he said and turned around

to leave but then stop abruptidly and then said " Also, you might want to check up on your friends

in the feudal era, I'm afraid they will not survive any longer." He said then disappeared in a blur.

With Tsukimaru

" Master, I have done what you requested." Tsukimaru said bowing to a shadowed figure " Good.

One more thing though, bring me Naraku, I would like a word with him." the figure said " As you

wish." Tsukimaru replied and left to retrive Naraku.

A couple of minutes later

" Naraku, it has come to my attention that you have tried on many acations to murder the

human girl, Kagome and while in her appsence you slaughtered her friends, is it true? the figure

said in a calm tone. " Yes." Naraku replied simply " Bastard." the figure whispered then snapped

his fingers, Naraku started to glow green, then the floor around him exploded with a green aura

that seems to dissolve his flesh until nothing was lefted. The figure let out an exasperated sigh,

and reached into his pocket and brought out a picture of a 7 year old Kagome ' Soon, Kagome, soon  
you will remember the truth and once you do, I will kill you.'  
  
Ayame: Anybody want to guess who that guy is? By the way I'm making each chapter begging with this one as an episode, don't ask why, I just felt like it.

**Preveiw:**

_Kagome:_ Okay, me and Kurama go to the past and find out that Inuyasha and the others

are dead and so is Naraku. Filled with so much saddness and anger I run away, only to find

more trouble and who is this new guy and how dose he know me? And why dose he want me

dead so badly? Oh boy, Kurama you better find me quick or else I'm done for.

Next Time, **Death and a New Enemie**. See you soon!


	6. Death and a new Enemy

Disclaimer: Saitoru, Tsukimaru, and that other guy are mine and the others aren't, so there!

**Chapter 6:** Death and a New Enemy

After hearing what Tsukimaru had said, Kagome had ran as fast as she can back to the shrine

with are favorite fox boy in tow. While both Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying to find Botan

to tell her what had happened, Kagome had already reached the well house and was about to

jump in, but Kurama had grabbed her arm. " Let go!!" Kagome screamed " Let me go with you,

it might be a trap." Kurama said letting go of her arm " Fine." Kagome said as she held onto

Kurama's hand and jumped in the well together.

Feudal era

When the two finally made it through the other side, Kagome made a mad dash to the village.

When she finally reached the edge of the village, her eyes widened but soon broke down into tears.

What was in front of her was nothing but ruins and the corpses of slaughtered villagers. Not a

single living soul was found. It hurt alot, it felt as if her heart was being ripped piece by piece

hurt like hell to see all the people she grew to know and care about lay dead in a pool of their

own blood.

Kurama tried his best to comfort the poor girl, it hurt him alot to see her cry like that.

Night soon came, and Kagome had cried herself to sleep only moments ago.While Kurama

had been thinking about some things ' She probobly seen many bood thirsty battles while

staying in this dangerous era and many painful things like this, as well. The poor thing,

she should not be expose to so much death and pain at such an age.' he thought looking at her

face before falling sleep himself.

Hours later Kagome woke up with sweat dripping off her face, she looked at her sourndings

until she finally laid her eyes on the peaceful sleeping Kurama. ' He looks so adorable sleeping

like that' Kagome thought smiling but it turned into a frown seconds later. She got silently up

trying not to wake up Kurama, then made a mad dash into the forest. ' I'm going to find and kill

Naraku for what he did if it the last thing I do!!' was the last thought that ran into Kagomes mind

as she runs further and further away from Kurama.

Hours later Kagome finally stopped running and came to a final conculotion that she was totally

lost. " This is just great! How am I suppose to find Naraku if I don't even know where I am?"

Kagome said to herself.

" You know you really shouldn't talk to yourself, people might start to wonder." a voice said from

behind. Kagome turned around to see.....

with Kurama

' Kagome where are you? ' Kurama thought as he ran searching for Kagome after he woke up

and noticed she was missing. Just then a familuar scent caught Kurama's nose, it was

Kagome's and another person's.He wasn't sure who that person was but he smelt almost

identical to Kagome. Not wasting another second he darted off to where her scent was

the strongest, hoping that Kagome is alright.

with Kagome

" W-Who are you? " Kagome shuttered as she stared at the man in front of her, he was the

same height as her and looked to be the same age as well, he has cold emotionless chocolate

brown eyes and dark pitch black hair with a tint of dark blue. He wore a light brown cape with the

hood on top of his head but his bangs on one side of his head stuck out sorta like Sota's hair and

he has a mask that covered his mouth and nose. like Karasu's mask

" Thats not important right now, but tell me where are are you running too?" he had asked coldy

sounding a bit bored. " I'm searching for a half demon named Naraku, so I can kill him and avenge

my friends death." Kagome said with a little saddness. The man infront of her started to laugh

" What's so funny?" Kagome asked argrily gritting her teeth. When he stoped laughing he looked at

her straight in the eyes and said in a very calm tone " I'm laughing because Naraku is already dead,

I killed him myself."

Kurama's pov

Kurama finally made it to where Kagome was, but saw that she wasn't alone. Hiding behind a tree

he watch both Kagome and the other guy talk ' Hmmmm, thats odd, he smells almost like Kagome

but how is that possible?' he was cut off in his thoughts when he heard him say that he killed

Naraku. ' From what Kagome had told us, He must be a very skilled fighter to have killed someone

as powerful as Naraku.'

" What?! You killed him? How? Why?!"I heard Kagome asked frantically "It's simple really, he

plan on killing you and that right belongs to me and me alone!!!" he yelled and took out a hidden

sword under his cape. I instinctivly reached behind my neck and pulled out a red rose and turn it

into my " Rose Whip" then I charged at the man ready to slice him.

Ayame: Well that's all I can think of right now

Sango/Miroku/Inuyasha/Shippo: **I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KILLED US OFF!!!!!!!!**

Ayame: I wasn't really going to kill you guys off from the begining, but it was the only way I could

think of for my characters to appear and show how strong " **he **" was and you guys really won't

fit in much as the story progress, so killing you guys was the only option.

**Preview: **_Kurama:_ Who ever this person is, he seems to know a lot about Kagome's childhood,

and what does he mean her memories were erased? And why did he say she had

betayed him and lefted him to die? Who is this person and how does he know so much

about Kagome? What happen and who erased her memories of what happen in the past?

_next time:_ **The Mysterious Man and Kagome's Memories**


	7. The Mysterious Man and Kagome's Memories

Ayame: Sorry for the long wait, my new teachers keep on givng us all this homework and projects

that we had to do so I had no time to write this. _ starts mumbling about evil teachers giving you a ton_

_of homework and due projects two weeks into the shcool year_

Ayame: Well enough about that, so lets start the fic already!

Disclaimer: I own Tsukiamaru, the mysterious man and Saitoru and that's all! thinks for a second Oh and the plot. 

** Chapter 7: The Mysterious Man and Kagome's Memories**

normal pov

As Kurama swung his rose whip at the man, intending on killing him on the spot, "he unfortunatly had seen this coming and leaped into the air and seemed to have vanished.He then reapeared seconds later, a couple of yards from where he was standing onlymoments ago. 

" Don't you think you can just hide yourself from me by letting other people fight your battles,

you will pay for your betrayel Kagome, I promise you." He said bitterly.

" What are you talking about?! What betrayel?! I never even met you before!! " Kagome yelled

at him. While all of this was happening, Kurama was staring at the man caususly while standin in front of Kagome. 

The man didn't say anything for a while but then he said in a soft voice but still loud enough to

hear " Damn so I was right, he did erase her memories of what happened that day.

Killin her won't make me happy if she dosen't even know what she did."" What do you mean erased memories? Just who are you really?" Kagome asked when sh heard what he had said. 

" I don't need to tell you who I am and as for your memories, go

find out by yourself." he said coldly but then he added "And keep this in mind, the second you

remember what happened between us so long ago, I will kill you. And knowing you, you still

want to find out even if it meant dieing in the process, 'cause a little part of you is yerning to

know the truth of what happen. Am I right?" he said casually.

kagome's prov

I was speechless, ' Who is this guy?' I thought. Everything about him seemed so familiar,

the way he talks, the way he acts and everything. And to top it all off he knows way too

much about me then anyone!

Hmmmmmm.......wait, if he killed Naraku then, he must have his jewel shards! Why didn' I figure that out till now? Oh yeah, he was trying to kill me, thats why. 

" Ahem! " I heard him cough bringing my attention back to him. " Also, I think you might

want this." He said throwing me a huge chunk of the Shikon shard, ok now I'm really

confused, why is he giving this to me?

" That's Naraku's piece of the Shikon no Tama and if your wondering why I giving it to yo it's because someone as powerful as me dosen't need it's corupted power to make me strong." He said then turned around

"Oh, and here's a clue to start you off on findingyour memories." he started saying, I was paying alot more attention now. " The man  
who erased your memories was, your **older brother,** that you never thought existedbecause he erased everyones memories of him." and with that said he disapeare into a blur.

When he said that, I felt my legs gave way and colapse on the floor as I was the shurouded in the welcoming darkness, but before it came I heard Kurama shouting my name but it slowly faded away and then an image came to me in my head.  
There was a beutiful sunset in the backround, and in front of it was a little boy with short black hair standing before me, he looked around the age of 8 or 9 , hehad the sunset's shadow covoring his eyes so it was impossible to see his face 

clearly, but what you can see was the small but friendly smile he wore and

his welcoming hand that had been reached out. And as fast as it came, it

was quickly devoured by the darkness.

Ayame: Well that's all I got and please **REVIEW!!!!!!!**

_**Preview:** Yusuke_: After Kagome woke up from fainting in the fuedel era,

she's now going on a search for the guy who erased her memories

aka her older brother and somehow she got all of us helping her

but I tell ya it's hard trying to find someone who nobody evens

remembers.Unless you have Hiei of course with his jaguan eye

and all, but what happens when that Tsukimaru guy shows up

and he's itchen for a fight? I'll tell ya it ain't goin to be pretty!

This is one episode you don't want to miss!


End file.
